familialhistoryfandomcom-20200213-history
R.J. Brown
R.J. "Jeff" Brown began hauling lumber to Sequachee out of Indian Cove on July 18th, 1895."Local." Sequachee News Sequachee 18 July 1895, 3rd ed., sec. 2: 1. Chronicling America. Web. 27 Dec. 2016. In August 1895, he shipped three cars of lumber to Chattanooga."Local." Sequachee Valley News Sequachee 22 Aug. 1895, 3rd ed., sec. 7: 1. Chronicling America. Web. 27 Dec. 2016. Jeff made a trip to Jasper on August 26th, 1895."Stray Whisps." Sequachee Valley News Sequachee 29 Aug. 1895, 3rd ed., sec. 8: 4.Chronicling America. Web. 27 Dec. 2016. R.J. harvested corn and wheat on his homestead and peas on the western side of Mass Avenue in Sequachee, Tennessee."Sequachee." Sequachee News Sequachee 19 September 1895, 3rd volume, issue 11, pg. 1: 1. Chronicling America. Web. 27 Dec. 2016. He plowed his fields for the ensuing year in November 1895."Here and There." Sequachee News Sequachee 14 November 1895, 3rd volume, issue 19, pg. 4: 1. Chronicling America. Web. 27 Dec. 2016. R.J. and his son, David, visited Dunlap on November 23rd, 1895."Local." Sequachee News Sequachee 28 November 1895, 3rd volume, issue 21, pg. 1: 1. Chronicling America. Web. 27 Dec. 2016. Around January 1896, R.J. Brown and L.W. Gabel secured the old Farley mill plant with plans to reorganize and establish a new saw mill with the ability to furnish both rough and finished lumber. They travelled to Jasper on January 4th, 1986 to make arrangements for the mill. This investment delighted the community with hopes of reviving Sequachee's economic depression."Industry Revived and Local." Sequachee News Sequachee 09 January 1896, 3rd volume, issue 27, pg. 1: 1. Chronicling America. Web. 27 Dec. 2016. The two men purchased a saw mill for the plant in Chattanooga on January 21st, 1896 and it arrived on the 22nd."Local." Sequachee News Sequachee 16 January 1896, 3rd volume, issue 28, pg. 1: 1. Chronicling America. Web. 27 Dec. 2016."Latest." Sequachee News Sequachee 23 January 1896, 3rd volume, issue 29, pg. 1: 1. Chronicling America. Web. 27 Dec. 2016. Shortly after, Brown and Gabel arranged to get timber from the Town Company, on and near the town site, for manufacturing in Sequachee."Local." Sequachee News Sequachee 30 January 1896, 3rd volume, issue 30, pg. 1: 1. Chronicling America. Web. 27 Dec. 2016. Around February 20th, Gabel and Brown began hauling oak logs from the Sequachee Valley to their new mill."Local." Sequachee News Sequachee 20 February 1896, 3rd volume, issue 33, pg. 1: 1. Chronicling America. Web. 27 Dec. 2016. Gabel & Brown produced rough and finished lumber for flooring, ceilings, siding, and mouldings. They specialized in yellow poplar and oak."Gabel & Brown." Sequachee News Sequachee 20 February 1896, 3rd volume, issue 33, pg. 2: 1. Chronicling America. Web. 27 Dec. 2016. By February 27th, Gabel and Brown were sawing every day. They adopted the drying method of turning the planks on end, which takes thirty to sixty days, which is faster than the older stack method. Dan Ferguson was cutting for Gabel and Brown around this time."Sequachee News." Sequachee News Sequachee 27 February 1896, 3rd volume, issue 34, pg. 1: 1. Chronicling America. Web. 27 Dec. 2016."The Sequachee News" Sequachee News Sequachee 27 February 1896, 3rd volume, issue 34, pg. 3: 1. Chronicling America. Web. 27 Dec. 2016. By March 5th, Gabel and Brown employed 14 Sequachee men. Gabel and Brown saw the timber themselves."The Saw and Planing Mill" Sequachee News Sequachee 05 March 1896, 3rd volume, issue 35, pg. 1: 1. Chronicling America. Web. 27 Dec. 2016. Edgar Smith started hauling saw logs for the company in April 1896."Sequachee News." Sequachee NewsSequachee 09 April. 1896, 3rd volume, issue 39, pg. 1:Chronicling America. Web. 27 Dec. 2016. Gabel and Brown shipped a car load of poplar squares on May 2nd, 1896."Local" Sequachee News ''Sequachee 07 May 1896, 3rd Volume, issue 44, pg. 1:''Chronicling America. Web. 28 Dec. 2016. On June 4th, the paper stated that Gabel and Brown were sawing a considerable amount of lumber in Sequachee and awarded them the best plant in the valley."That's the Talk" Sequachee News ''Sequachee 04 June 1896, 3rd Volume, issue 48, pg. 4:''Chronicling America. Web. 28 Dec. 2016. However, production was slowing in June because of difficulties in getting logs."Sequachee News" Sequachee News ''Sequachee 04 June 1896, 3rd Volume, issue 48, pg. 5:''Chronicling America. Web. 28 Dec. 2016. They did load a car on June 6th. On February 17th, 1896, R.J. Brown, with C.H. Davidson and Thomas H. Hill, visited Clerk and Master's office in Jasper, Tennessee regarding the Brown and Davidson vs. Jones et al case."Jasper Jots." Sequachee News Sequachee 20 February 1896, 3rd volume, issue 33, pg. 4: 1. Chronicling America. Web. 27 Dec. 2016. On March 4th, 1896, R.J. Brown and C.H. Davidson visited Jasper."Local" Sequachee News Sequachee 05 March 1896, 3rd volume, issue 35, pg. 1: 1. Chronicling America. Web. 27 Dec. 2016. In 1896, R.J. Brown was the plaintiff in a case against G.W. and Josiah Rogers. The Chancery Court in Jasper took possession of the defendants' land and listed for sale at public auction by the court appointed receiver, Louis W. Gabel. The property is situated on what is known as Shrum's lands near Indian Cove in Marion County."Chancery Sale." Sequachee News Sequachee 05 Mar. 1896, 3rd volume, issue 35, pg. 4:Chronicling America. Web. 27 Dec. 2016. In March 1896, R.J. left for Alabama to enforce payments of a sale of cattle in 1895."Local." Sequachee News Sequachee 12 Mar. 1896, 3rd volume, issue 36, pg. 1:Chronicling America. Web. 27 Dec. 2016. On March 20th, R.J. traveled to Tracy City and returned on March 22nd."Late Locals." Sequachee News Sequachee 26 Mar. 1896, 3rd volume, issue 38, pg. 5:Chronicling America. Web. 27 Dec. 2016. On March 31st, Gabel and Brown shipped a car load of special bridge timber for N.C. & St. L. R. Rd."Locals." Sequachee News Sequachee 02 April. 1896, 3rd volume, issue 38, pg. 1:Chronicling America. Web. 27 Dec. 2016. Valentine Lasater stayed with R.J. Brown while the Lasater family traveled to Texas in April 1896."Locals." Sequachee News Sequachee 02 April. 1896, 3rd volume, issue 38, pg. 1:Chronicling America. Web. 27 Dec. 2016. In late June, Gabel and Brown received their new switch and began receiving logs from the upper valley."Local" Sequachee News ''Sequachee] 25 June 1896, 3rd Volume, issue 51, pg. 1:''Chronicling America. Web. 28 Dec. 2016. R.J. Brown, Esquire, G. Sherman Newton Fults was appointed a committee member to present the choice of the citizens to the District Caucus."Local" Sequachee News ''Sequachee] 25 June 1896, 3rd Volume, issue 51, pg. 3:''Chronicling America. Web. 28 Dec. 2016. R.J. visited friends and relatives at Dunlap on June 27th and 28th."Local" Sequachee News ''Sequachee] 02 July 1896, 3rd Volume, issue 51, pg. 1:''Chronicling America. Web. 28 Dec. 2016.